Bleach Song-Fics
by Rabbitzan
Summary: A series of One shot Song Fics dedicated to Bleach. Note: this is also posted under Drakague at DevART. ByaOC You betcha he'll be home for Christmas! Kawaii! M/F


_(Intercept's) Disclaimer: _I do not own Byakuya or the song! TT But I do own Lanni/Amoria Muahahahahaha!! As stated before, this a series of one shot song-fics of Bleach and whatever songs I decide is fitting or drops some Inspiration on my shoulders. I know this probably reminds you of my other Song-fic with Sesshoumaru "let it snow" but they are completely different! I swear! . Anywho if you want to see this elsewhere or any other stories or skitz of mine drop by DeviantART and look up Drakague 'til then take care and Happy Holidays!!  
_(Beta'd by: Oomki)_

_--- _

_I'm dreaming tonight_

Byakuya laid there, fast asleep, deep in far off dreams. Even in his sleep he had never truly left where he had set out from. Somehow he had known that this was so, all along. It was always like this was every so often on a night much like this he would dream. Always of the same person, same place, same everything.

_  
Of a place that i love_

Even now in this dream of his, he was home. Not his home but the home where he had left his heart. A smile was lazily creeping its way across his face as that same unusual happy feeling swept through him wrapping him in its never ending warmth. His frozen heart had been melted that day, quite unexpectedly. Memories of that day prodded him to full awareness.

_  
Even more than i usually do  
_

He sighed. Yes again the dream they had just recently became more frequent as of late, calling more desperately now that she was gone. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing at this point in time, where she was and how the world was treating her. He berated himself almost instantly. Forcing himself to face the facts, he finally admitted that he was a Shinigami and she a human. Besides she wasn't interested. She didn't even know she was Amoria!

_  
And although i know  
it's a long road back_

It's too tedious a walk back, he reasoned. Still the urge to return to that world nagged at him, he was already regretting having to send her back to the world where she belonged. He closed his eyes forcing himself to think of something else. He did not wish to think of the choice he had had to make. He was a Shinigami and she was, just a human. Just because she looked like Amoria doesn't mean she actually was. Lanni, that's what she said her name was Lanni Arannie Reiser.

_  
I promise you_

Besides he still had a promise to keep to his wife. He walked over to the picture he kept of her, she looked much like Rukia only different, much different. Perhaps she looked older, maybe it was the eyes, or the way she carried herself.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

He sighed again, what was he thinking? He stood and dressed and was about to leave, he turned around once more, with a questioning glance. _What should I do?_ He wondered. He then bit back what other argument's he could possibly have. He would finish what work he had and then decide from there, he was still quite busy as they had kept him.

"Hey, Captain!" Byakuya stopped and turned towards the person who had addressed him. Renji stood there giving Byakuya a stern look almost like a father. "Shouldn't you take a day off at least, isn't there somewhere else you'd rather be than Soul Society?" the lieutenant didn't miss much, especially not the way Byakuya moped around. "Or somewhere you'd rather be?" he added, the look softening to mild concern. Byakuya turned as if to continue what he was doing but stopped as it dawned on him. He did…

"Perhaps I do…" he admitted more to himself than to Renji.

_  
Please have snow_

He allowed his mind to wander a bit, he had heard from Lanni about some special Christmas party that she might have. She had invited him but he had declined, telling her that he was much too busy. He knew it had hurt her and in turn hurt him. He had felt as though it was the right thing to do then but now he wasn't so sure.

"You should go then," Renji said cutting into Byakuya's thoughts and bringing him back to the here and now. "I can take care of things here," he offered.

_  
And mistletoe  
And presents under the tree_

Byakuya smiled a bit. He almost thought the unruly lieutenant would rub off on him if he even decided to consider it. He chuckled realizing he was already considering going even as he thought it. He had been considering it for a while now but perhaps now. Yes, now would be an excellent opportunity to see what this party was about. He remembered her mention that if he changed his mind she would keep a present under the tree or something.

"I think I will," Byakuya replied. Renji smiled. He had won this one round with the higher officer. No matter how small the victory he would revel in it. Byakuya walked away then, knowing that the only who knew was Renji.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

He strolled at a slowly quickening pace. He didn't want anyone to follow. Trapped in his thoughts of Amoria, no, of Lanni, he almost missed that he was being followed. Byakuya stopped and turned but no one was there or at least not where he could see. A curse was issued but he turned back around and continued to walk. So what if they followed? Likely, they were just curious of his intent. Pausing only long enough to stare at the entry way to the living world he prepared himself.

"Byakuya," He spun around. So his shadow finally decided to reveal himself. He sighed. He turned but was surprised to see not one person but two.

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto" He greeted almost tonelessly. The boy genius wouldn't likely just allow him to take his leave, he was sure.

_  
And I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

He remembered the dream and set himself towards reaching that goal. The other captain shifted a bit.

"So you really are going then?" Matsumoto asked. Byakuya didn't respond at first looking away even to avoid having to say it. "Byakuya?" she asked a bit more persistently. A nod was the answer given as he looked up. Determined he braced himself for what he knew would come next.

"So you won't be dissuaded, I see. We've come to see you off then," Toshiro replied with a smile.

_Please have snow _

He returned the smile but only for a brief moment. He turned back to what he was doing. He would definitely be visiting Urahara before his journey to Lanni's home. With this in mind, Byakuya opened the gate and stepped through without looking back. He smiled as the cold winter air greeted him. He walked away from the closing portal towards a place that seemed very familiar by now.

_  
And mistletoe  
And presents under the tree_

Byakuya's thoughts returned to the promise of what was to greet him. A warm feeling swept through him like none other. He offered a second's pause, a delay he wanted to welcome. What would she say when he suddenly appeared? Would she be happy, shocked or breathless? He looked up a bit surprised that his feet had carried him this far. It was unexpected but definitely the place he had searched for, Byakuya couldn't just parade around as a Shinigami. Well, he could, but then again how much fun would that be? When he decided to knock the door opened of its own accord.

"Oh Byakuya," Urahara spoke up as though surprised. "What a pleasant surprise! Well, you don't have to stand outside all night come in." The store manager didn't seem very surprised. It seemed like a decade had passed since he had last visited the real world. "Oh, did you hear? Lanni moved into the neighborhood recently."

_Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams _

Shock showed clear as day on Byakuya's face, how did Urahara know this? Was he stalking her? "She showed up at the store yesterday, it was quite a shocker, actually. I think she's stalking me," he chuckled lightly while the captain just stared in disbelief. "Or maybe," Urahara's voice became serious. "Maybe she wanted to make it easier in case anyone wanted to find her…" Byakuya offered nothing. Having placed up that emotional façade, his determined stance told the store manager all he needed know.

"How is she?" the captain asked. Urahara stood stock still, shock taking hold. So, Captain Kuchiki was looking for Amoria, no, for Lanni. A chuckle reached the captains ears.

"She's doing just fine," He smiled. "That reminds me I have a present waiting for you in the back. Allow me to go retrieve it." Byakuya didn't miss the mischievous grin and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

---

_  
And I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams _

Byakuya sighed looking back at the piece of paper, then at the house before him. This had to be the address; though the directions had been vague and hurried this had to be the place. What was it that Urahara had said before rushing him out the door? He growled angrily as those words came back to him at full force, _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Urahara winked._ Byakuya wondered exactly what the crafty store manager "wouldn't" do if he had the opportunity to do anything. Swallowing his pride, Byakuya strode up to the house and knocked once, then twice. He heard a loud thud and a groan, moment's later after his third knock the door opened and there stood the woman that tormented his dreams every waking moment.

"Byakuya?" Lanni asked surprised but smiling. "What are you doing here this late, on Christmas eve no less?"

"I couldn't stay away," he replied following his first gut reaction, pulling her close and kissing her. She giggled returning the kiss before pulling away.

"Oh get in here before you catch a cold," she laughed a bit, leading him inside and closing the door behind him. It was definitely going to be the best Christmas of his life.

_  
If only in my dreams_

_--- _

_(Appears in a puff of smoke_) Hope you all enjoyed this song fic! .


End file.
